Cables for conducting electricity or fiber optic transmissions generally have insulative walls to protect the cable. This insulative wall is usually a non-conductive plastic material which is bendable and abrasion resistant. Plastics can be deficient in that when they burn, they can emit harmful gasses or intensify the fire.
Plastics can be made flame retardant with the use of halogenated materials, in particular, brominated compounds. However, their use has come under increasing pressure due to health and environmental concerns. The use of non-halogenated flame retardants in plastics generally has been deficient in that they can require high loading amounts to be effective.
Ultra-thin cable insulation can be difficult to make without using a halogenated compound. Therefore, a need exists for non-halogenated flame retardant commodity plastics, such as polyolefins. In particular, a need exits for insulated thin-walled wire and cable in which the insulation is made of a commodity plastic.